


You're mine, and thats that.

by xXgabystarXx (orphan_account)



Series: Your mine b*tch [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Superfamily (Marvel), Wade and Peter are around the same age in this, slightly off character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXgabystarXx
Summary: Peter lived in a nice house hold, and was hidden away from his pack. Because some alphas can't control themselves. When Peter is out being spider man, a certain mercanery with a mouth sneaks up on him. Peter thinks he's annoying at first, but when he discovered Wade was his mate....Will peter accept wade, or reject him?





	You're mine, and thats that.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are old enough for sexual maturity, so don't start commenting 'HOW OLD IS PETER' or something like that. I have made fanfic before, but have not made any on here. So i am very new to this. Please excuse any mistakes, because i am crap at typing.

Peter parker rogers-stark had a ok life. Despite being inside his home all of his life. His parents Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers-Stark thought it would be best for him. Why? Because some alphas in their pack can't control themselves. When Peter went into his first heat, almost everything went haywire. So after that, he stayed home most of his life....or so his parents thought. He had a scret identity, called Spiderman. His parents were Avengers, but they had no clue of him being Spiderman. Now,onto the story.  
*===================*  
Peter was fighting crime, as usual. Until the mercanery-with-a-mouth showed up. Wade kept poking him to the point where the annoyed web-slinger wanted to stab Wade in the ass. Peter let out annoyed sigh, and looked at Wade. "What in the fuck do you want?" He said with a slight growl. "Hello spidey!" Thats it. Peter had lost it. "That's it,I'm going home." He started to walk away, but Wade grabbed him.

"Pool what the fuck." Peter looked at Wade, who was obviously grinning under the mask. "I know you want me~" Wade grinned, while Peter gagged. "Dude what. In. The. Absolute. Fuck." he attempted to grab Wades arm, but he stopped him. "Awwww the spider is mad!" Wade started laughing a little. "I want to kill you......" Peter was oh so very close to losing his shit.  
"We both know i cant die." Wade let go of Peter. Peter was fuming, nothing could describe how he felt. He swung off back home, hopefully his dad's wouldn't worry about him. When he got home, his parents were standing there looking pissed. "Uhh.....Hi Dad, Hi pop......" Peter was in deep shit now. 'today is just not going my way....' he thought. "

**Author's Note:**

> If the first part was good, please tell me. Because i am not that good at fanfic. This is my first time making at spideypool fanfic.


End file.
